Overgrown Rover
Summary Overgrown Rover 'is an enormous, doglike monster who appeared during the S-Class Heroes' attack on the Monster Association. Rover is easily a Dragon level threat and is by far one of the Association's most powerful monsters, albeit one of the least intelligent. It makes its first appearance when Garou attempts to rescue Busaiku, blocking their escape. The monster proves incredibly dangerous, though Garou can briefly overpower it before he falls through the floor. When Saitama shows up, the beast attempts to stop him, but he simply stomps on its head and continues on. Amazingly, this merely knocks the monster unconscious instead of killing it. Rover later battles Bang, Bomb, Genos, and Fubuki when they attempt to enter the base. Even with their combined might, the four of them prove completely unable to harm the monster. However, when Bang mentions the word "sit", Rover's doglike nature takes over and it calmly sits down, allowing the heroes to pass. After the Monster Association's base was destroyed, Rover survived but was shrunk down to the size of a fairly small dog. When Saitama returns to salvage what he can from the wreckage of his old house, Rover, and a significantly weakened Kuroi Seishi decide to follow him back to the Hero Association HQ as pets. The two formerly dangerous monsters are currently entrusted to Butterfly DX and Chain'n'Frog due to Forte losing a bet with Saitama. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Overgrown Rover Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Presumably male Classification: Monster, Dragon level threat, Former member of the Monster Association Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Negation (Appears to be able to reduce its size when significantly harmed as opposed to taking lethal damage), Energy Projection, Size Changing Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (One of the strongest monsters in the whole Monster Association, is noticeably more powerful than most other Dragon level monsters, and put in a similar class to Gouketsu by Orochi. Toyed with Garou. Far stronger than Suiryu. Effortlessly fended off the combined might of Bang, Bomb, Genos, and Fubuki.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '(Fought against Half-Monster Garou. This was before breaking his limiter against Darkshine) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Mountain level Durability: Likely Mountain level (Completely unaffected by the Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist performed by Bang and Bomb. This attack was stated by Murata to be more powerful than the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist, which was powerful enough to completely shatter Elder Centipede's carapace. Considering that Bang was capable of one-shotting two Dragon level monsters on his own not long after, Rover is incredibly tough, even for Dragon standards. Survived a casual attack from Saitama which one shot Vaccine Man) Stamina: Immense Range: At the very least multiple kilometers with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Presumably only slightly more than that of an average dog) Weaknesses: Can be commanded with the right commands like a normal dog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:One-Punch Man Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Mammals Category:Negation Users Category:Pets Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls